1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an electrical device, and more particularly to a socket which allows user to plug and unplug with one hand.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, a conventional socket includes pin receptacles, into which pins of a plug are inserted. The pin receptacles hold the pins of the plug and conduct electricity. The conventional pin receptacles are made of a bent metallic plate. The bent metallic plate is flexible to clamp the pin. However, user has to exert the plug with a predetermined strength to pull off the plug.
Extensional cords are the common electrical device for connection of power. If a user wants to pull off a plug which is fitted into the socket of the extension cord, he/she has to hold the socket with one hand and pull the plug with the other hand. Some people step on the socket of the extension cord with foot and hold the wire of the plug to pull off the plug. It will cause the wire of the plug broken.